SSBB: Cutescene's Secret
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Si las "Cutescene" hubieran estado un poco mas centradas en Mario y Ness, si el jugador se enfrentara a Tabuu con Sonic, Rey Dedede, Luigi y Ness ¿Que se habria visto?
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Si las "Cutescene" hubieran estado un poco mas centradas en Mario y Ness, si el jugador se enfrentara a Tabuu con Sonic, Rey Dedede, Luigi y Ness ¿Que se habria visto?

Género: Acción, Angustia, Aventura, Recuerdos de la vida, Familia, Ligero UA.

^'^'^'^SUPER SMASH BROS BROWL^'^'^'^

Los participantes estaban emoconados. Las clasificaciones del torneo estaban al fin listas y publicadas. Los Smashes como buen competidores que son se apuraron a rebisar sus calificaciones. Se habian unido nuevos participantes por lo cual eran facilmente unos 50, algunos estaban satisfechos, otros complacidos pero muchos otros ofendidos con su posucion. Como Mario.

\- ¿31? Debe haber algun error, yo no soy tan debil... Lo admito soy un jugador inicial pero 31... de 50... _ Ante las dibagaciones del plonero rojo Yoshi se acerco.

\- Se unieron nuevos participantes ¡Deben ser muy fuertes! ¡Ellos reben de estar en las posiciones superiores! _ Yoshi busco justificacion.

Luigi se acerco corriendo a ellos, al frenar casi resbala mas eso no afecto su gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Ya checaron las posiciones? ¿Ya vieron la mia?_Ambos buscaron la posicion de luigi cerca a Mario. Su lugar los sorprendio.

\- ¡¿28?!... ¡Felicidades hermanito! Sin duda este va a ser tu año _ Mario se apresuro a felicitar a su hermanito.

\- Me sorprendes luigi, has estado en mejores posiciones que Mario desde el segundo torneo... _ Comento Simus acercandoce a los precentes y ganandoce una murada molesta de Mario.

-Luigi vengo a felicitarte, te han clasificado Nuevamente como un VALIOSO jugador SECRETO y ademas dificultaron el DESBLOQUEARTE estoy que me pongo roja de envidia. _ Atravez del rodillo del ojo estaba al tando de las sutiles reacciones de Mario.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Encerio Simus? _ Corrio hacia el inicio del enorme pizarron a ver el area de "Personajes Desbloqueables", despues de todo escuchó hasta esa parte.

\- No hay duda de que ustedes son muy diferentes... _

\- ¿De que hablas Simus? _

\- Su forma de pensar, de reaccionar y de asimilar son en verdad diferentes. No tienes porque enojarte. Desde tu Debut has sido el centro de atención. _

\- Creo que estas confundida, Yo en verdad estoy feliz por mi hermanito. Si baje de posición o el subio... eso no importa. Es mi hermanito y siempre lo apoyaré. _

\- Ese no es el punto. _ Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia los dormitorios de la mansion.

Mario dejo de lado la conversacion y se diriguio al lugar de su hermano. Yoshi por otro lado se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Un momento Mario estaba ofendido y al otro feliz...

Mario quizas deberia pensar seriamente en las palabras de Samus.

^'^'^'^SUPER SMASH BROS BROWL^'^'^'^

Mario y Pit Calleron en seco al suelo. El Rey Dedede iba a regresar por ellos pero Kirby los restauro haciendo de eso un posible suicidio. Ademas, esa bolita rosada habia visto a Luigi, Ness y a la princesa, sin muchas opciones y poco tiempo a su favor decidio irse con las estatuas que aun tenia. Giro rapidamente haciendo que el movimiento terminara de dejar a la vista las otras estatuas. Mario al reconocerlas se lleno de ira: El pequeño Ness, La Princesa Peach y Luigi. Corrio hacia ellos pero rapidamente los perdio de vista. Mario junto a compañia se dispuso a seguirlos y salvar a sus amigos: Una cosa era llevarse a su secuestrable princesa y otra era llevarse a la princesa y a su hermanito. Esto era personal.

^'^'^'^SUPER SMASH BROS BROWL^'^'^'^

Se encontraban en ese extraño lugar oscuro. Todos los personajes de Nintendo reunidos para la batalla final. Bueno, casi todos. No sabian nada acerca de Wario, Bowser, Rey Dedede, Nesss o Luigi. Convencidos por los amigos y/o conocidos de estos ultimos decidieron esperar antes de alejarce de la entrada e ir a buscar el camino a ese villano que habia probocado tanto.

Mario y Lucas eran los mas ansiosos. Sus fieles compañeros y amigos habian sido convertidos en trofeos y ellos, que tuvieron sus trofeos frente no pudieron hacer nada. ¿Miedo, Debilidad, Impotencia?... O quisas una extraña mescla entre los tres.

\- Ahora no estoy de humor Simus _ La pesada y ruidosa armadura la delato.

\- La princesa fue liberada y esta aqui, pero Ness y Luigi no, el Rey Dedede tal vez si trabaja para el enemigo... o puede que no y se los haya llevado con otras intensiones. Tu tambien estas preocupado. Ambos. _ Señaló terminandó de acercarce a ambos.

Los mencionados soltaron un suspiro. No podian evitarlo. Fue su culpa que los capturaran. Sus acciones... sus errores y descuidos...

\- El que fue atacado fui yo... Ness aparecio y me salvo. Wario no podia con él...pero si conmigo, me uso de carnada para atraer a Ness y luego me volvio a usar. ¡Su ataque iba a mi! ¡Sabia que Ness lo interceptaria y me protegeria... recibiendolo él. Bajo la guardia ¡Pude haber luchado contra Wario y haberlo salvado!... No debi haberle pedido vernos en el parque_ Apreto los puños con impotencia recordando como el miedo lo consumio y termino por huir dejando atras a su compañero.

\- ¿Recuerdas la platica de hace unos días? ¿Cuando las calificaciones fueron publicadas?... Unas horas antes de esto Luigi y yo... Yo tuve una discucion con él... _

'*'*'*'*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*'*"*"*"*"*"*"

》Flash Back《

Los Mario Bros se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de espera. Mario estaba sobre la plataforma esperando que se iluminara para convertirlo en trofeo y mandarlo al Estadio donde enfrentaria a Kirby. Luigi estaba junto a el lejo lejos de la plataforma, una vez termine el combate de su hermano seria su turno y ese hecho lo tenia al borde del infarto.

\- Waa... Me toca despues de a ti... Me esta-an ganando los nerv-v-vios... ¡Ma-Ma-Mario!... _ Luigi estaba que sufria un colapso.

\- Deja los nervios. Ya estamos en cuartos de final. No cualquiera llega _

\- ¡Exac-cto! ¡¿Sabes cuan-ntas perso-...sonas estaran observando?!_ No es un secreto que el plomero Verde desde pequeño a sido un miedoso... en mas de un sentido.

\- ¿Y crees que yo no? Por favor, aunque no lo paresca estoy mas preocupado que tu. Desde que Smash comenzó e tenido las peores posiciones, comenze siendo el penultimo y ahora... apenas estoy en el top 30... Solo bajo de posicion soy el mas debil de nuestro mundó; Yoshi, ¡La princesa! ¡Incluso un cobarde como tu es mejor que yo! Saltas mas alto, mi Smash Final es inofensivó contra uno que crea gran daño y efectos secundarios al azar... En menos de un año has estado obteniendó lo que a mi me costo años. Los juegos en los que estas como principal han disparado las ventas ¡Y mas en los que no soy protagonistá! ¡"Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon" y "Super Luigi U. Wii" son dos de los titulos con mas venta de este año! ¡Te dieron un tren privado, tu consola!... ¡Te dieron un año completo dedicadó a tu persona! ¡Cuando yo cumpli 30 apenas me dieron un juego! _ Ante sus palabras Luigi guardo silencio antes de darce media vuelta y alejarce de su hermano.

\- ¿A donde vas? te toca despues que a mi _

\- No participaré. Fox gana por defaul. _ La sorpresa no cabia en el rostro de Mario.

\- No puedes retirarte ¿Sabes cuantos quisieran estar en tu lugar? ¡Estas a solo dos combates de ser el campeón! _

\- No quiero serlo, si me volviera campeon mi hermano mayor no volveria a querermé _ La sorpresa paso a ser Shock.

¿No quererlo? ¿A Luigi?... Eso jamas. El amor que siente Mario por su hermanito jamas se detendra ni acabara ¡Es Luigi! La primer persona que se volvio necesaria para su felicidas, por la que daria todo por que estuviera a salvo.

Luigi ya habia cruzado la puerta cuando Mario reacciono. Dispuesto a ir a aclarar las cosas con su hermanito dio un paso para salir de la plataformá, lastima que se vol io trofeo y lo transportaron al campo de batalla antes de llegar a Luigi.

》Fin del Flash Back《

'*'*'*'*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*'*"*"*"*"*"*"

Un intenso golpe retumbo seguido de un ligero pero intenso temblor.

\- No podemos esperar mas. Debemos ponernos en marcha. _ Anuncio Zelda.

\- Si no nos apuramos todo terminara... Si el enemigo gana destruira a todo...Incluyendo a Luigi y a Ness donde quiera que esten. _ Mario y Ness sabian que Peach tenia razón. No muy felices con la idea de dejar en segundo plano a sus compañeros aceptaron y avanzaron con los demas.

^'^'^'^SUPER SMASH BROS BROWL^'^'^'^

Uno a uno los trofeos fueron restaurados a su forma Original gracias a Rey Dedede, Ness, Luigi y un poco de las princesas. Zelda, convenciendo con la mirada a Link, se acerco a restaurar un trofeo que al cambiar se volvió un señor de cabellera clara.

\- Ganondorf... _ Murmuro ella sin dejar de verle.

El suelo comenzo a iluminarce al igual que el cielo y todo el paisajé, cegados por el intenso resplandor algunos se taparon los ojos y otros solo los cerraron. Cuando la iluminacion empezo a difundirce comenzaron a observar su alrededor. Los Smashes sstaban en una montaña o colina cuya parte de arriba era plana y daba vista al amanecer entre el paisaje del mar.

\- ¿Donde estamos?... ¡Miren! _ Ante el llamado de Link todos voltearon.

Ese lugar era mas alto que a simple vista. Se veia gran parte del paisaje y a lo lejos se podia muy a penas ver las ruinas del estadio donde horas atras habian estado combatiendo por el primer lugar.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atencion, enormes esferas oscuras como agujeros de gusano se veian por los alrededores liberando areas del lugar de sus entrañas. La mas llamativa era una que se encontraba sobre el estadio. Se veia a un tipo alto cuyo cuerpo era de diferentes tonos de celeste el cual poseia alas, las cuales fueron destruidas por una bola azul que lo golpeo multiples veces antes de dejarce ver por completo.

\- ¡Sonic! _

\- Y no es el unico... _ Dijo el señor vistiedo de Gabardina.

Sonic comenzo a atacar y no estaba solo, se alcanzaban a ver como uno a uno iban atacando de diferentes ángulos: Rey Dedede, Ness y Luigi estaban luchando junto a Sonic.

\- Es Tabuu _ Wario se acerco a ellos seguido de Kirby y Bowser.

\- ¡...! _ Mario y Lucas fueron los primeros en tomar pose de batalla.

\- No somos el verdadero enemigo, ese tipo lo es. Se hace llamar Tabuu. Nosotros estabamos con Dedede y los demas. No se porque o como nos separamos... Ellos estan en la batalla desicibá. El mando ganador elegira el destino de todos aqui... _ Wario dirige la vista a la batalla.

Todos quedan en Shock. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al final los 5 que no creyeron que participarian en la batalla final resultan ser su unica esperanza.

El sujeto era poderosó. A pesar de superarlo en cantidad seguian teniendo problemas para darle frente. Comenzaron a recibir grandes ataques que a a cualquiera hubiera derrotado. El primero fue Sonic, el cual apareció junto a los demás Smashes; Pit lo restauro. El Segundo iba a ser Ness pero el ataque (A pesar de haber sido directo) no lo derroto, se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y corrio nuevamente a la batalla, mientras corria por un momento su cuerpo se torno Plateado (Como cuando era trofeo) antes de volver a la normalidad y volver a atacar.

\- ¿Que fue eso? ¿Que fue ese color? _ Peach fue la primera en preguntar.

\- Es como si se negara a convertirce en trofeo... _ Analizo Simus.

\- ¡...! _ Kirby empezo a hacer su tipico sonido mientras movia los brazos.

\- ¿Esta Seguro? _ Pregunto el Entrenador Pokemon ganándose una mirada de "¿Le entiendes?".

\- ¿Que fue lo que dijo? _

\- Unos botones magicos. El comio uno pensando que era dulce... Minutos despues de haber sido convertido en trofeo regreso a la normalidad _ Explico.

\- ¿Creen que ellos tengan de esos botones? _

De regreso a la batalla los tres habian adquirido ese resplandor al menos 2 veces. Los Smashes estaban preocupados, ¿Que pasaria si perdieran esos bofones?... O ¿Tendrian algun costo?... ¿O consecuencia?

Rey Dedede acababa de recibir su cuarto impacto cuando callo de rodillas, su cuerpo resplandecio de color plateado seguido de un intenso carmesí antes de explotar, ante la imagen los demas personajes calleron en estado de Shock. Siendo Kirby, Mario y Lucas los mas afectados.

Luigi y Ness siguieron peleando como si ya supieran lo que iba a pasar. Un mar de emociones inundo a los demas personajes de Nintendo y un sin fin de preguntas los golpeo: "¡¿Su trofeo Exploto?!", "¿Él...se fue?", "¿Sabian que eso podia pasar?", "¿Planean sacrificarse?".

\- ... _ Kirby fue el mas afectado de todos.

No sabia que hacer, decir o pensar... Rey Dedede era malo, un villano. Un villano que ha hecho un sin fin de planes para derrotarlo... derrotarlo... a pesar de las oportunidades nunca le proboco daño serio. Nunca trato realmente de destruirlo solo de hacerlo aun lado... Quisas El Rey Traiciono... o descubrio los planes de ese tipo y busco quiénes le ayudaran a detenerló, a pesar de ser un villano actuo como héroe... Ayudo y combatio hasta el final por proteger a un monton de personajes que ni siquiera le diriguian la palabra...porque sabia que no era justo... que no era correcto... que la partida de cada uno durara lo que debe durar y no lo que caprichos agenos decidan...

El estruendo de un potente impacto lo hizo reaccionar.

Ness cayo brutalmente debido a un ataque que no alcanso a esquivar a tiempo, su cuerpo se volvio dorado para terror de lucas pero rapidamente volvio a la normalidad y se reunio con Luigi para seguir peleando. Los tres estaban en las ultimas, cada uno tenia al menos 310% de daño, no les quedaba mucho.

Ness y Luigi desidieron usar sus Smash Final de forma consecutivá. Luigi fue el primero creandole gran daño y volviendolo algo torpe, Ness le siguio dandole un impacto destructivo que logro aumentar su daño pero tambien despabilarlo. El hombre se apresuro a atacar lanzandole un potente ataque de energia, Ness que apenas iba a tocar suelo aun estaba recuperando energia cuando vio el ataque que iba a su persona, no tenia tiempo ni fuerza para esquivar. Un fuerte empujon lo hizo girar la vista ¡Luigi le habia movido recibiendo el ataque! Se podria jurar ver la energia atravez su cuerpo mientras salia disparaso, su cuerpo resplandeció de color plateado por cuarta vez. Lentamente su cuerpo se torno de color carmesi antes de desaparecer en una explocion.

\- ¡No!... _ Parte de los Smash expreso, otros no salian del Shock y unos cuantos desviaron la mirada ante la escena.

Yoshi, Peach y Mario calleron en Shock perdieron el equilibrio; el primero cayo de espaldas, la princesa se agacho lentamente y Mario termino de rodillas sin poder razonar lo ocurrido, negandoló.

Ness recordando como sus compañeros...amigos calleron uno a uno... Bowser, Sonic.. ¡Rey Dedede y Luigi! No veria caer a mas amigos, el recuerdo de Wario a punto de derrotar a Lucas llego a su mente, no mas.

se levanto y corrio hacia Tabuu esquivando sus ataques, ya no temeria, retroceria ni dudaria ¡Termine como termine esta batalla TERMINARA! Ahora habia aceptado lo que vendra sin importar lo que sera. Entro de lleno a la batalla; corrio directo a Tabuu mientras concentraba energia para repetir su Smash Final. Tabuu viendo sus intensiones comenzo a atacar de manera consecutiva mientras se alejaba de él, Ness esquivo sus atacas y siguio corriendo hasta quedar pocos metros: Ataco con todas sus fuerzar liberando casi toda su energia en ese ultimo ataque.

Tabuu trato de esquivar sin exito, ya no aguanto mas y termino por desaparecer del campo, el campo se ilumino antes de desaparecer. Poco despues Ness aparecio junto a Bowser y Sonic.

\- ¡Ness!... Perdón... _ Lucas, olvidando las heridas de su amigo, se lanzo a abrazarlo.

\- Eso duele... estabas asustado, no tienes nada de que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo... _ Comento Ness con una sonrisa sincerá.

\- Ness... ¿Luigi y Dedede...? _ Sonic fue el primero en preguntar sacando del Shock a los demas personajes de Mario Worl.

El mencionado se separo de lucas, se quito su gorra sacando el boton que le habia dado el Rey Dedede. Su mirada estubo fija en ella unos segundos, sin dejar de verla comenzo a hablar

\- Fueron creadas por el Rey Dedede, hechas a base de oro y magia... mucha magia. Entre mas tiempo las tuvieramos mas inmunes seriamos a ser derrotados, aun asi tenian un limite, no estabamos seguros de cual seria y de que pasaria si llegabamos a el... ahora ya. _ Separo su vista del boton y volteo hacia Mario y Kirby dandoles una mirada entre confusion y tristesá.

\- ¡Luigi Time! _

Una voz que muchos creyeron no volver a oir resono por todo el lugar. Una delgada pero aguil figura se elevo desde abajo de la montaña pasando justo frente a la bajada del Sol.

\- ¡Luigi! _ Una fran euforia remplaso los dolorosos sentimientos que habian inundado a los personajes de Mario Worl.

\- ¡...! _Kirby empezo a dar saltos de felicidad. Rey Dedede salia desde el mismo lugar que el plomero, pero en vez de aparecer de un salto, caminaba en direccion a los personanes de Nintendo.

La bolita rosada corrio hacia su alteza a abrazarlo. Otros personajes mas se acercaron a verificar que su alteza estubiera bien.

Tan pronto Luigi toco tierra Mario se le lanzo, literalmente, en un abrazo enfusibo levantandolo y dandole un par de vueltas en el aire antes de que Yoshi, Peach, Rosalinda y su estrellita imitaran a Mario haciendo que dejaran de girar y se abrazaran al casi ahogado Luigi.

\- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡No vuelvas a realizar semejante suicidio! _ Mario, sin pensarlo reprendio a su hermanito.

\- ¡¿Sabes cuanto nos preocupamos por ti?! _

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo asi! _ Peach y Yoshi no tardaron en unirce a Mario.

\- Nos alegra verte... ¿Estas herido? _ Ante la cuestion de Rosalinda los personajes se separaron y revisaron a Luigi.

\- Si, es como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando fuimos... "derrotados" aparecimos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones de la Mancion Smash ¿Verdad Rey Dedede? _

\- ¡Mh! _ Asintio con sinceridad.

Rey Dedede se alejo de los personajes diriguiendoce frente a Ness que estaba apoyado en Lucas. El pinguino poso una mano en su hombro mientras le diriguia una mirada de Orgullo.

\- Sabia que podias. Gracias Ness. _ Luigi no tardo en acercarce al, ahoro lijeramente sonrojado, niño.

\- Luigi, en verdad me arrepiento lo que dije. Lo hice sin pensar. _

\- Lo se Bro. ¿Pero sabes? Esta es otra cosa en la que te envidio. Yo tengo valor en muchas cosas, tu si. Yo... A pesar de ser el mas sentimental y expresivi de ambos; jamas he podido expresar mis celos por ti y tu lo has hecho con gran facilidad. _

\- Yo no soporte ni 5 meses lo que has soportado por decadas... En verdad soy pesimo como hermano mayor. _

\- No es asi; Las veces que e sido secuestrado me has salvado, Cuando Rey Boo me encerro en esa minimansion, Cuando quede atrapado en uno de los Koopa-Castillos ¡Me salvaste dos beses cuendo éramos baby's! ¡Has mantenido vivo y a salvo a una versión verde, torpe y miedosa de ti por treinta años!.. Eres muchas cosas pero mal hermano jamas. _

\- Thanks Bro... _ Contesto sincero el Mayor.

-Thanks Mario... _ Respondio avergonzado el menor.

Un resplandor intenso proveniente del atardecer al lado de ellos llamo su atención. Tabuu se habia ido ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? ¿Master Hand se recuperaria? ¿Que pasaria cuando otro enemigo apareceria? Las respuestas solo el tiempo las dira. Mientras tanto se unirian y mas fuertes se haran... Esperando el momento en que finalmente puedan regresar a sus juegos.

^'^'^'^SUPER SMASH BROS BROWL^'^'^'^

¿Que les parecio? ¿"Bueno", "Malo", "He leido mejores"? Todo comentario, critica u opinion es bien recibida mientras no tenga insultos xD No tengo Betta a si que disculpen las faltas de ortografia... ¡Hasta la proxima!

PREGUNTA DEL FANFIC: ¿Quien sabe las series, peliculas, juegos o Universos a los que se hizo referencia durante la lectura de esta Historia?


	2. Posible Continuación

POSIBLE CONTINUACION:

Se me antoja hacer un Fanfic inspirado en este One-Shot. ¿Qué dicen? Los protagonistas serian Luigi (El amor de mi vida! Aunque a mi novio le pese .), Ness (La cosa mas tierna de este Universo *-*) y Rey Dedede (Mi segundo villano favorito, el primero es Loki *0*).

La Historia trataría sobre este One-Shot pero mas extenso. El tiempo correría en el juego en tipo Historia pero con mas enfoque en estos 3 y algunas escenas mas extensas y detallas de Mario, Lucas, Kirby y Simus.

Ustedes lo decidirán en sus comentarios!


End file.
